Geomancer
The art of Geomancy comes from the lands of Adalancia, where the practice of magic is a lot more free form and experimental. The study of this advanced art has come from a lot of the understanding of the fundamental balance of elements in the world, and geomancers claim they do not need the stars like other wizard to cast teir spells, instead focusing on the clever combination of raw natural forces like with alchemy. The study of Geomancy is forbidden in several places, most notably Arcanville who believe it is unstable and causes a disparity a natural force of the world. Adalancia believes them jealous for not discovering it first. Geomancer Details Geomancers hold the power of nature and the elements. Unmatched in the mastery of the terrain, geomancers use the terrain to inflict powerful elements and status effects upon their enemies. Role: Geomancers control the environment and provide support to her allies. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 gold (average 140 gold) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gold or less. Class Skills The geomancer’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Swim (Str). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Leveling BAB: Medium Progression Saves: Fort (Good), Ref (Bad), Will (Good) Spells: New spell level every odd level (Reaching Spells of level Nine at CL 17) Class Features All of the following are class features of the geomancer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Geomancers are proficient with the following weapons: battleaxe, club, dagger, dart, longsword, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, shortsword, sling, and spear. Geomancers are also proficient in light armor as well as shields (except tower shields). Spells: A geomancer casts geomancy spells which are drawn the geomancer spell list. A geomancer begins play with 2 1st level geomancy spells of her choice. At each new geomancer level, she gains one new spell of any spell level or levels that she can cast (based on her new geomancer level). These are arcane spells as the geomancer is an arcane spell caster. To learn or cast a spell, the geomancer must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Wis 11 for 1st-level spells, Wis 12 for 2nd-level spells, and so forth). The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a geomancer’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the geomancer’s Wisdom modifier. A geomancer can cast any spells she knows without preparing them. Spell Power: Unlike normal mages Geomancers cast spells from a resevior of power the draw from. At each level her base resevior grows stronger and she also gains a bonus to the resevior based on her wisdom modifier. Spells cost a number of Spell Power equal to it's level (ie. 3rd level spell costs 3 and 9th level spell costs 9). Even if a spell fails the points are still used up. Metamagic feats increase the amount of points the spell costs equal to the amount of levels it would normally increase the spell by (ie. if it would take up a spell slot of two levels higher it instead costs 2 more points). The maximum SP a Geomancer can spend on spells using feats is their caster level divided in half, rounded up. (I.E. A 10th level Geomancer can spend up to 5 additional SP on a single spell.) After at least 8 hours of rest, the Geomancer may meditate for 30 minutes to restore their amount of Spell Power equal to their caster level plus their wisdom modifier. Level - Base Spell Power 1 - 1 2 - 2 3 - 4 4 - 7 5 - 10 6 - 15 7 - 20 8 - 27 9 - 34 10 - 43 11 - 52 12 - 63 13 - 74 14 - 87 15 - 100 16 - 115 17 - 130 18 - 147 19 - 163 20 - 180 Geomancy (Su): Starting at 1st level, a geomancer draws upon the power of the terrain she stands upon to defeat his foes. However, it takes time to master the energies of a given place; a geomancer begins only knowing one geomancy power and learns an additional geomancy power every odd level thereafter. The geomancer can use this ability a number of times per day equal to her class level + her Wisdom modifier. Which geomancy power a geomancer may use depends upon what type of terrain he is standing on, as noted in the table below. What terrain type the geomancer is standing on is up to the final determination of the DM. Geomancy is a standard action, usable at will. The range of geomancy is 25 feet plus 5 feet every two geomancer levels, and requires a ranged touch attack to strike a target. If the attack hits, it deals 1d6 damage (of an elemental type, see below) per four geomancer levels to a 15-foot radius burst, centered on the target. Any creature, other than the target, within this radius (five feet around the target on all sides, if the target is a Medium creature) can make a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 geomancer level + geomancer’s Wisdom modifier) to take half damage. Any creatures struck by the effect must make another save (DC 10 + 1/2 geomancer level + geomancer’s Wisdom modifier). If the creature fails this save it takes a secondary effect based on the attack used. This secondary effect has a duration of 3 rounds plus the geomancer’s Wisdom modifier, unless otherwise noted. A geomancer’s class level is considered to be his caster level. Geomancy Power (Terrain Specifics) Special - Save - Elemental Type -Pitfall (Packed or Loose Dirt, Roads) Immobalize - Will - Non-Elemental -Waterball (Water) Frog - Fortitude - Cold -Hell Ivy (Plains) Paralize - Fortitude - Non-Elemental -Carve Model (Loose Rocks or Worked Stone in Outdoors) Petrify - Fortitude - Acid -Local Quake (Unworked Stone) Confusion - Will - Acid -Kamaitachi (Man Made Structures) Disable - Will - Electric -Demon Fire (Worked Stone, Wooden, or Other Floors Indoors) Sleep - Will - Fire -Quicksand (Swamp, Deep Mud, Marshland, Shifting Sand) Countdown - Will - Cold -Sand Storm (Packed Sand, Desert) Blindness - Fortitude - Sonic -Blizzard (Snow, Ice, Cold Tundra) Silence - Will - Cold -Gusty Wind (Flying, Mountains, Hills) Slow - Will - Sonic -Lava Ball (Lava or Fire) 2d6 Fire Damage per 2 levels; save for half - Fortitude - Fire -Short Circut (Magical Constructs or Large Magical Devices) Stunned - Will - Electric -Leaf Fall (Forests, Jungles, Other Large Plants) Nauseated - Will - Non-Elemental Geomancy Effects ''-Immobilize:'' Creatures affected by Immobilize may not voluntarily move from the spot on which they stand, although others may move them. Immobilize consumes one of the target’s move actions for the round. They do not lose their Dexterity bonus to AC and are not considered helpless. For the duration of the effect, a creature affected may not use the skills Acrobatics, Climb, or Swim, or any other skills which require locomotion, as they have an effective speed of 0. If the creature affected was climbing or swimming when struck, it may make the appropriate check to remain in place. If this check fails, the creature affected immediately begins to fall or sink. If the affected creature is riding a mount, the mount also takes the effect of Immobilize, unless it is immune to mind-affecting abilities. If this is the case, the rider may continue to control the movement of the mount, but may not dismount for the duration of the effect. This is a mind-affecting effect. ''-Frog:'' The targets are transformed into harmless frogs for the duration of the effect. The subject takes on all the statistics and special abilities of an average frog in place of its own except as follows: • The target retains its own alignment (and personality, within the limits of the new form’s ability scores). • If the target has the shapechanger subtype, it retains that subtype. • The target retains its own hit points. • The target is treated has having its normal Hit Dice for purpose of adjudicating effects based on HD, such as the sleep spell, though it uses the new form’s base attack bonus, base save bonuses, and all other statistics derived from Hit Dice. • The target also retains the ability to understand (but not to speak) the languages it understood in its original form. With those exceptions, the target’s normal game statistics are replaced by those of the new form. The target loses all the special abilities it has in its normal form, including its class features. All items worn or carried by the subject fall to the ground at its feet, even if they could be worn or carried by the new form. Incorporeal or gaseous creatures are immune to frog, and a creature with the shapechanger subtype (such as a lycanthrope or a doppelganger) can revert to its natural form as a standard action (which ends the effect). This is a polymorphing effect. FROG -Diminutive Animal -Initiative: +1 -Speed: 5 ft. (1 square) -Armor Class: 15 (+4 size, +1 Dex), touch 15, flat-footed 14 -Base Attack/Grapple: +0/–17 Attack: — Full Attack: — -Space/Reach: 1 ft./0 ft. -Special Attacks: — -Special Qualities: Amphibious, low-light vision -Saves: Fort +2, Ref +3, Will +2 -Abilities: Str 1, Dex 12, Con 11, Int 1, Wis 14, Cha 4 -Skills: Hide +21, Listen +4, Spot +4, Swim +9 -Feats: Alertness -Skills: A frog’s coloration gives it a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks. A frog has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. ''-Paralyze:'' A paralyzed character cannot move, speak, or take any physical action. He is rooted to the spot, frozen and helpless. Not even friends can move his limbs. He may take purely mental actions, such as casting a spell with no components. A winged creature flying in the air at the time that it becomes paralyzed cannot flap its wings and falls. A swimmer can’t swim and may drown. ''-Petrify:'' The subject, along with all its carried gear, turns into a mindless, inert statue. If the statue resulting from this effect is broken or damaged, the subject (if ever returned to its original state) has similar damage or deformities. The creature is not dead, but it does not seem to be alive either when viewed with spells such as deathwatch. ''-Confusion:'' This effect causes the targets to become confused, making them unable to independently determine what they will do. Roll on the following table at the beginning of each subject’s turn each round to see what the subject does in that round. d% Behavior 01–10 Attack the geomancer with melee or ranged weapons (or close with him if attack is not possible). 11–20 Act normally. 21–50 Do nothing but babble incoherently. 51–70 Flee away from the geomancer at top possible speed. 71–100 Attack nearest creature (for this purpose, a familiar counts as part of the subject’s self). A confused creature who can’t carry out the indicated action does nothing but babble incoherently. Attackers are not at any special advantage when attacking a confused character. Any confused creature who is attacked automatically attacks its attackers on its next turn, as long as it is still confused when its turn comes. Note that a confused creature will not make attacks of opportunity against any creature that it is not already devoted to attacking (either because of its most recent action or because it has just been attacked). This is a mind-affecting effect. ''-Disable:'' A creature affected by Disable may take no action in a round except a single move action to move its speed. It also may not take attacks of opportunity or any other out-of-sequence actions. It does not lose its Dexterity bonus to AC and is not considered helpless. This is a mind-affecting effect. ''-Sleep:'' Sleeping creatures are helpless. Slapping or wounding awakens an affected creature, but normal noise does not. Awakening a creature is a standard action (an application of the aid another action). Sleep does not target unconscious creatures, constructs, or undead creatures. This is a mind-affecting effect. ''-Countdown:'' Countdown has a delayed effect. Onset is in 11 rounds minus the geomancer’s Wisdom modifier, minimum 1 round. Until this duration has elapsed, dark tendrils of negative energy visibly play over the victim’s body. During this time, the effect may removed by Dispel Magic or Other means; the geomancer’s level is considered to be the caster level. When the onset time elapses, the targeted creature immediately falls unconscious at -1 hit points. This is a death effect. ''-Blindness:'' The creature cannot see. He takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class, loses his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any), moves at half speed, and takes a –4 penalty on Search checks and on most Strength- and Dexterity-based skill checks. All checks and activities that rely on vision (such as reading and Spot checks) automatically fail. All opponents are considered to have total concealment (50% miss chance) to the blinded creature. This effect only works on living creatures. ''-Silence:'' All sound is stopped for the creatures affected: Conversation is impossible, spells with verbal components cannot be cast, and no noise whatsoever issues from them. Unlike the spell, this affects only the creature and not an area. The Silence affects all objects that are struck; magic items in a creature’s possession that emit sound receive the benefits of saves and spell resistance. This effect provides no defense against sonic or language-based attacks. ''-Slow:'' An affected creature moves and attacks at a drastically slowed rate. A slowed creature can take only a single move action or standard action each turn, but not both (nor may it take full-round actions). Additionally, it takes a –1 penalty on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. A slowed creature moves at half its normal speed (round down to the next 5-foot increment), which affects the creature’s jumping distance as normal for decreased speed. Multiple slow effects don’t stack. Slow suppresses haste for its duration. ''-Stunned:'' A stunned creature drops everything held, can’t take actions, takes a –2 penalty to AC, and loses his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any). This is a mind-affecting effect. Nature Sense (Ex): At 1st level, the geomancer gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Cantrips: Geomancers learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume SP and may be used again. Geomancers begin with 4 0-level spells and gain an additional 0-level spell every three levels after 1st level. Elemental Resistance (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, geomancers gain an elemental resistance of 2 to either acid, fire, cold, or electricity. At every four levels after she gains an additional 2 to the same resistance or a new one. Favored Terrain (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a geomancer may select a type of terrain from the Ranger's Table. The geomancer gains a +2 bonus on Initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A geomancer traveling through his favored terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). At 7th level and every four levels thereafter, the geomancer may select an additional favored terrain. In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored terrain (including the one just selected, if so desired), increases by +2. If a specific terrain falls into more than one category of favored terrain, the geomancer's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Geocache (Su): At 4th level the geomancer can change the terrain to suit her needs. For a duration of 1 round + 1 round per four geomancer levels, the geomancer adds certain terrain specifics (under Geomancy) to the current terrain around the geomancer in a 30-ft.-radius. This can only be used to add a single catagory of terrain specifics. This is a full round action to use and can only be used a number of times per day equal to (3 + Wis Modifier). These terrain changes don't truly occur and are incorporeal manifestations, thus the changes don't effect people and only add to the type of Geomancy you can use and not the type of terrain bonus you get. (ie. creating a lava pool at your feet doesn't scorch you but allows you to use Lava Ball if you have it) Movement Powers (Su): Starting at 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, a geomancer gains a movement power that allows the geomancer to harness the power of the elements to traverse terrains easily. Each movement power can be used as a swift action, and lasts for a duration of 1 round per geomancer level. The geomancer can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Wisdom’s modifier. ''-Burrow:'' A geomancer can tunnel through dirt, but not through rock. A geomancer cannot charge or run while burrowing. Geomancers can burrow at a speed of 10 ft. per four geomancer levels. ''-Swim:'' A geomancer can move through water at its swim speed without making Swim checks. He has a +8 circumstance bonus on any Swim checks to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. The geomancer can always can choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. He can use the run action while swimming, provided he swims in a straight line. Geomancers can swim at a speed of 10 ft. per four geomancer levels. ''-Climb:'' A geomancer has a +8 racial bonus on all Climb checks. The geomancer must make a Climb check to climb any wall or slope with a DC of more than 0, but he can always choose to take 10, even if rushed or threatened while climbing. The geomancer climbs at the given speed while climbing. If he chooses an accelerated climb, he moves at double the given climb speed and makes a single Climb check at a –5 penalty. A geomancer cannot run while climbing. He retains his Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) while climbing, and opponents get no special bonus on their attacks against a geomancer. Geomancers can climb at a speed of 10 ft. per four geomancer levels. ''-Float:'' A geomancer can traverse any terrain that would normally impede movement (water, lava, ice, etc.) with another problems. A geomancer floats 5 ft. off the ground and gently floats downward if off the ground more than 5 ft. Geomancers moves at half his own base land speed while floating. ''-Fly:'' A geomancer can move through the air at the indicated speed if carrying no more than a light load. Geomancers has a +8 racial bonus on all Fly checks and can fly (perfect) at a speed of 20 ft. per four geomancer levels. Geosynchronous (Su): Starting at 5th level, while in any favored terrain that the geomancer has chosen, she gains a +1 insight bonus to attack rolls and saving throws against creatures and a +1 insight bonus to all skill checks used in that terrain. These bonuses last as long as she remains in the specific location. These bonuses increase by +1 at every five levels gained after 5th. Endure Elements (Su): As per the spell, a geomancer of 5th level is constantly protected against extremes of temperature. The Earth Speaks (Su): Starting at 9th level, a geomancer benefits from Tremorsense out to 15 feet in any favored terrain she has chosen. The geomancer automatically senses the location of anything that is in contact with the ground and within range. If her favored terrain is water, she can also sense the location of creatures moving through water. If no straight path exists through the ground from the geomancer to those she is sensing, then the range defines the maximum distance of the shortest indirect path. She must herself be in contact with the ground, and the creatures must be moving. As long as the other creatures are taking physical actions, including casting spells, they’re considered moving; they don’t have to move from place to place for the geomancer to detect them. Clear Mind (Ex): At 10th level, a geomancer can regain her SP quicker. The Geomancer now gains half of there total SP plus wisdom modifier a day after eight hours of rest and meditation. The Air Sings (Su): Starting at 13th level, a geomancer benefits from Blindsense out to 15 feet while in any favored terrain she has chosen. Blindsense lets the geomancer notice things it cannot see, but without the precision of blindsight. The geomancer with blindsense usually does not need to make Perception checks to notice and locate creatures within range of its blindsense ability, provided that it has line of effect to that creature. Any opponent the geomancer cannot see has total concealment (50% miss chance) against her, and she still has the normal miss chance when attacking foes that have concealment. Visibility still affects the movement of the geomancer. The geomancer is still denied her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class against attacks from creatures she cannot see. The Echoes Dance (Su): Starting at 17th level, a geomancer benefits from Blindsight out to 30 feet while in any favored terrain she has chosen. This ability makes invisibility and concealment (even magical darkness) irrelevant to the geomancer (though she still can’t see ethereal creatures and must have line of effect to a creature or object to discern that creature or object). * Blindsight never allows a geomancer to distinguish color or visual contrast. She cannot read with blindsight. * Blindsight does not subject a geomancer to gaze attacks (even though darkvision does). * Blinding attacks do not penalize a geomancer using her blindsight. * Deafening attacks thwart a geomancer's blindsight. * Blindsight works underwater but not in a vacuum. * Blindsight negates displacement and blur effects. Planar Acclimation (Ex): After attaining 19th level, a geomancer gains great power and manifests a portion of the raw energy of the universe with themselves. As such, they gain great power depending on which elemental plane of existence they choose. Whichever plane they choose, they become completely immune to all of the negative effects of the plane as if they were native to that plane and any spells that would be dampened because of the plane (Ice spells in the Fire plane), are cast as normal spells by the geomancer. This ability can be switched, altering which plane the geomancer is acclimated to, every day, but it cannot be changed after she makes her decision for the day. In addition, regardless to which elemental plane the geomancer chooses, she cannot be banished by any means. Geostep (Su): At 20th level, a geomancer's connection with the earth is so great that she is able to move through it with unparalleled ease. In a favored terrain she has chosen, she is able to teleport a distance equal to her movement speed as a move action. Earthen Ascension (Su): Also at 20th level, the geomancer transcends her mortal form. She is now considered an outsider and is immune to bleed, paralysis, poison, sleep effects and stunning. The geomancer is no longer subject to critical hits or flanking. Further, the geomancer no longer ages and removes any age related penalties she currently has. Geomancer Spell List GEOMANCER SPELL LIST 0-LEVEL GEOMANCER SPELLS Create Water Detect Magic Elemental Orb (Acid Splash rules but choose element) Guidance Know Direction Mending Message Purify Food and Drink Read Magic Resistance Spark Stabilize Torchlight Virtue 1ST-LEVEL GEOMANCY SPELLS Air Bubble Alter Winds Feather Fall Endure Elements Frostbite Icicle Dagger Jump Pass without Trace Produce Flame Stone Fist Summon Nature’s Ally I Swim Hydraulic Push 2ND-LEVEL GEOMANCY SPELLS Barkskin Communal Endure Elements Elemental Resistance Elemental Speech Elemental Touch Flaming Sphere Float Frigid Touch Frost Fall Levitate Slipstream Soften Earth and Stone Stone Call Summon Nature’s Ally II Wall Climb Water Breathing 3RD-LEVEL GEOMANCY SPELLS Aqueous Orb Burrow Call Lightning Cloak of Winds Communal Elemental Resistance Communal Wall Climb Elemental Aura Hydraulic Torrent Mass Feather Fall Meld into Stone Quench Shifting Sand Sleet Storm Stone Shape Summon Nature’s Ally III Water Breathing Water Walk Wind Wall 4TH-LEVEL GEOMANCY SPELLS Air Walk Ball Lightning Control Water Freedom of Movement Geyser Ice Storm Life Bubble Protection from Elements Ride the Waves River of Wind Spike Stones Summon Nature’s Ally IV Volcanic Storm 5TH-LEVEL GEOMANCY SPELLS Call Lightning Storm Control Winds Fickle Winds Fire Snake Icy Prison Lightning Arc Passwall Permanancy Stoneskin Summon Nature’s Ally V Transmute Mud to Rock Transmute Rock to Mud Wall of Fire Create Demiplane, Lesser 6TH-LEVEL GEOMANCY SPELLS Sirocco Freezing Sphere Summon Nature’s Ally VI Wall of Stone Wind Walk Create Demiplane 7TH-LEVEL GEOMANCY SPELLS Control Weather Fire Storm Fluid Form Ice Body Fly, Mass Polar Ray Scouring Winds Summon Nature’s Ally VII Vortex Create Demiplane, Greater 8TH-LEVEL GEOMANCY SPELLS Earthquake Fiery Body Iron Body Mass Icy Prison Seamantle Stormbolts Summon Nature’s Ally VIII Wall of Lava Whirlwind 9TH-LEVEL GEOMANCY SPELLS Clashing Rocks Elemental Swarm Meteor Swarm Storm of Vengeance Summon Nature’s Ally IX Tsunami Winds of Vengeance World Wave Category:Class